


Kings for a Night

by Skaboom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Body Shots, College AU, Costume Party, Cuddling, Humans AU, Kissing, M/M, Tequila, beer pong, frat party, goofy sex, halloween party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24396769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skaboom/pseuds/Skaboom
Summary: When Josh Diaz's best friend, Tracy, drags him to a frat party on Halloween, he expected to spend the night wallflowering while she flirted with her crush. Instead, Brett Talbot entered his life, luring him in for a night he would certainly not forget. A night of drinking, beer pong, and sex.
Relationships: Josh Diaz/Brett Talbot
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Kings for a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xTarmanderx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xTarmanderx/gifts).



> This goofy little thing was written for my buddy, Tara, but I hope that others enjoy at as well!

"I don't understand why  _ I _ have to go, just because  _ you _ want to nail a frat boy." 

Josh was sitting on Tracy's bed in her college dorm while she worked on her Halloween costume. 

"It will look desperate if I show up alone."

"It's a costume party!" Josh argued. "I don't have a costume!"

"I thought you might lean back on that," she said, reaching into her closet, pulling out a plastic wrapped store-bought costume and holding it up. 

"What the fuck is that?" Josh asked, trying to tell what the smushed up purple fabric inside the bag was.

"It's a crayon." Tracy shrugged. "It was all they had last minute that wasn't like, slutty nurse, and I didn't think you'd want to wear thigh high nylons and a mini skirt."

"That is correct." Josh said. "But I don't really want to dress like a crayon, either. I'll look like an idiot."

"You won't. It's a costume party at a frat house. No one cares!"

"You've been working on your costume for a week."

"Yeah, well, I don't want to let Wonder Woman down with a poor representation," she said with a shrug. 

"Trust me. You're not." Josh had to admit that her costume was spectacular, and even without all of the pieces quite affixed, she looked really good. 

"Look, you can wear the crayon costume, or you can just take your shirt off and say you're an Abercrombie model or whatever, but you're coming with me."

"Do I have a choice?"

"No." Tracy shook her head, smiling. 

"Fine." Josh sighed and got off the bed, grabbing the crayon costume from her hand. 

"That's my boy."

"You're lucky I love you," he all but growled as he opened the packaging, freeing the costume.

"Yes, yes I am." Tracy smiled and finished putting on her Wonder Woman gauntlets. 

"Oh my god, it has a hat?" Josh asked, lifting the costume. It was in two pieces - one a shapeless tube of fabric with the  _ violet _ Crayola crayon packaging printed on it, and the other, a pointy purple hat. 

"Of course!" Tracy smiled. "You can't have a crayon without the point!"

Josh sighed, shaking his head. "You're lucky I love you," he snarled. 

"Yes, yes I am," Tracy grinned. 

Josh said nothing more as he slipped the crayon tube over his jeans and t-shirt. 

"I look stupid.” He frowned as he looked in the mirror on the back of Tracy’s door. 

"Not as stupid as you would look showing up to a costume party without a costume," Tracy pointed out. 

"Ugh." Josh looked at the hat in his hands. "I'm not putting this on until we get there."

"Fair enough." She shrugged, fitting the lasso to her hip. "But I think we're ready to go, aren't we? And you'll be less grumpy when you have a drink in your hand."

She had a point there, so hat in hand, Josh followed Tracy to the party. 

He wasn't sure why she had even made him go at all, because practically the second they arrived at Alpha Beta house, she disappeared with her frat boy, leaving Josh by himself. With a sigh, he wandered over to the drink table as best he could - the costume limited his movement a little - and poured himself a drink that was basically just tequila with a splash of Cuervo margarita mix. 

If he was going to wear this dumb costume, with this dumb hat, and be by himself all night, he was going to do it while buzzing. 

He took his drink and went to stand on the edge of the party, leaning against a wall. Tracy had been right about one thing - no one here was without a costume, and as idiotic as he felt dressed as a crayon, he would have somehow felt more idiotic in just the jeans and t-shirt that he had on underneath. 

He took a sip of his drink, reaching for his phone with the other hand. However, the body of the crayon costume hit all the way down to his mid shin, and he couldn't get easy access to his pocket. 

"Motherfucker," he grumbled. He knew that he would look even more stupid trying to pull his phone out of his pocket like this, so he gave up, taking a long gulp from his drink instead as his eyes continued to scan the room.

Tracy was nowhere to be seen, but Josh wasn't really worried about her. She could hold her own, he knew that. He wasn't here to protect her, he was here so that she would have someone to talk to if the frat boy she was here for didn't pay her attention.

Josh wasn't a fan of parties like this. He was shy to a degree, but more than that it was just...hard to talk to anyone at these things. They were loud, they were crowded, and people weren't really looking to get to know each other. On Halloween, most people weren't wearing very many clothes at all, and the clothes they were wearing? They were pretty sexed up. 

He felt stupid, in his very childish crayon costume, especially when his eyes landed on a guy playing beer pong dressed as some version of a fireman. The guy had abs for days, and he was showing them off by wearing no shirt under the suspenders that held up his shockingly realistic turnout pants. He had a cheap plastic firefighter helmet on, and a toy hatchet on his hip, tucked between his suspenders and his bare skin. 

Josh recognized him as one of the Alpha Beta frat boys, but he didn't know his name. He'd seen him around campus a few times, and he'd realized he belonged to the frat when Tracy had pointed out her crush, and Hot Firefighter Guy had been standing next to him. 

Josh released a long suffering sigh and downed the rest of his drink. After all, how was he supposed to compete with that?  _ No one _ , he was pretty sure, could pull off a Halloween costume as effortlessly as Hot Firefighter Guy.

With his cup empty, Josh headed over to the drink table to work on making another drink for himself. 

"Hey, Crayon Boy." 

Josh turned as he heard his name, and yup, there he was, face to face with Hot Firefighter Guy. 

"Am I in your way?" Josh asked stupidly. 

"Uh, no." He shook his head. "My good for nothing beer pong partner is yarfing in the bushes, and we're the reigning champs. If I don't get a second, I have to forfeit. It’s the finals, and it seems like you're not doing anything, so what do you say?"

"What?"

"Will you step in and be my beer pong partner so that I don't have to forfeit?"

"Oh, uh..." Josh looked at the cup of tequila in his hands. "Yeah, sure." He would have said no, except he was already a little tipsy from his last drink, and, well, at least when Tracy asked him if he had been a grumpy wallflower all night, he could honestly tell her that he had done  _ something _ .

"Dope, I'm Brett." He grabbed Josh by the arm, not caring that Josh's drink sloshed as he dragged him towards the beer pong table. "What's your name, Brown Eyes?"

"Uh, Josh," Josh said. 

"You sure about that?" Brett asked, one eyebrow raised. 

"Yeah, yes. Josh. So, what are the rules?"

At least Josh knew how to play beer pong, and likely wouldn't make _ too _ big of a fool of himself. 

"One re-rack per team, bouncing is allowed, but you will be teased mercilessly for it, no swatting, no death cup, no blowing or fingering," Brett said. "At least not at the beer pong table," he added with a grin. 

"Oh god." Josh gulped, trying his best not to blush.

"Other than that, you know, pretty standard ruling."

"Sounds good." Josh nodded. 

"New guy, you're up first!" Someone across the table said. 

Josh normally didn't feel any pressure during beer pong, but usually, he was playing with _ his  _ crew. Usually, he was on a team with Tracy, while they stared down Theo and Liam, or Corey and Mason, or Garrett and Sean. This was different. He didn't want to ruin the reigning champ's game. 

He stepped back, and focused in on the cup that he wanted. He released the ball, and a wave of relief washed over him as it went sailing into the intended cup.

"Fuck yeah!" Brett whooped. "DRINK BITCHES!"

After that, Josh relaxed a little, and the game went on. They did well, but so did the other team. 

"Okay, final cup!" Brett said. He moved behind Josh, putting his hands on Josh's shoulders, massaging them like he was preparing Josh for a boxing match. "You've got this, Brown Eyes."

And yeah, Josh was pretty sure that his name had simply gone in one of Brett's ears, and out the other, but it was fine. They were just playing beer pong together. 

"You got this!" Brett said, letting go of Josh's shoulders as Josh lined up his shot. 

There was only one cup left, and no room for error. Josh stared down the table, and let the ball fly, a smile moving onto his lips as it sank right into the cup. 

"YES!" Brett bellowed, grabbing Josh around the middle from behind and spinning him around. "YES!!!!! YES! SUCK ON THAT, DONOVAN!" Brett said, sticking his tongue out at the opposing team. 

"Alright, alright!" The master of beer pong ceremonies, some guy in a toga and laurel wreath, raised his hands. "The ultimate Halloween Beer Pong Champs are Brett and Crayon Boy!"

There was a series of very over the top cheering as Brett and Josh were presented with Burger King crowns. 

"Come on," Brett said, replacing his fireman's helmet with the flimsy cardboard crown. "Let's go celebrate."

Josh barely had time to slide his own crown on over the tip of his crayon hat, so that it rested on the brim, before Brett grabbed his wrist, pulling him away. 

Josh assumed that they were headed towards the drink table until he realized that, no, they were headed for the frat house stairs. 

"Uh..." Josh said. 

"Do you think we leave the good stuff down here during an all out party?" Brett laughed. "Come on. I have a bottle of something a little nicer socked away in my room. You like tequila?" He asked. 

"Yeah," Josh said stupidly. 

"I've got a bottle of Don Julio 1942."

"Say no more."

Josh followed Brett up the stairs, albeit with some difficulty due to his movement restrictive costume, and into one of the upstairs bedrooms. The room was bigger than Josh's dorm, and had a nice double bed in it, but other than that, it looked pretty much like the standard college room. There was a desk with some books scattered on it, and a bong on the corner of it. Clothes were strewn about the floor, but it wasn't terribly untidy. 

"Ah ha!" Brett grinned, pulling a half-empty bottle of tequila from the closet. "The good stuff."

"The best stuff," Josh admitted. 

"Here, give me your cup."

Josh held out his cup, and Brett poured a hefty amount of straight añejo into it.

"To us," Brett grinned. "Kings for a night!" He then raised the bottle to his lips, taking a swig. 

Josh took a sip of his own, trying his best not to notice the way Brett's torso stretched as he tilted his head back to drink. A combination of the beer and the tequila had Josh too drunk to really be subtle, and at this point, he was just trying his best.

"What?" Brett asked, looking at him. The smirk on the man's face told Josh that Brett knew  _ exactly _ what, but wanted to hear it anyways. 

"Nothing." Josh took another sip of his drink. 

"You wanna do a body shot?" Brett asked. 

"What? No, I-"

"You can, if you want." Brett lay back on the bed, the bottle still in one hand. "I have a deep enough belly button."

"Oh my god." Josh gulped. 

"Come on, Brown Eyes." Brett looked up at him. "It'll be fun."

Josh was too drunk to say no, and it was just the two of them. It wasn't likely that there was pig's blood around anywhere. This wasn't a trap...was it?

"Fine." Josh nodded. 

"Great." Brett did the best he could, pouring the tequila into his own belly button, splashes of it sloshing onto his abs. "Come on."

Josh got on his knees at the edge of the bed so that he was as level with Brett's torso as possible, and leaned down, doing his best to drink up the tequila. His tongue swirled around Brett's stomach, making sure to get every last drop, and when he was done, Brett was staring at him pointedly.

"What?" Josh asked. 

"Um, dude," Brett said. "You are  _ awesome _ with your tongue."

"I like tequila!" Josh said. 

"Clearly." Brett laughed. He got off of the bed, placing the bottle of tequila on the floor. "Okay, my turn."

"What?" Josh looked alarmed. 

"Body shots. Come on. De-crayon."

"Oh, uh..."

"Only if you want," Brett said with a shrug. "But I mean, I'm definitely down."

Josh wanted to say no, because he knew better, but at the same time, the thought of this guy's tongue on his body was too good to resist. 

"Okay." Josh nodded. He took off the crayon hat, the crown coming off with it, and tried to tug at the costume, but it hardly moved. 

"Oh my god." Brett laughed. 

"Shut up," Josh said, continuing to try to pull the costume off. 

"Here, let me help." Brett reached forwards, and together, they managed to free Josh of the purple monstrosity. Soon, he was, once again, in his comfortable clothes - jeans, a soft Henley t-shirt, and converse. 

For the first time, Brett could get a good look at Josh's physique, and he raised an eyebrow. 

Josh was silent as Brett's hands moved forwards, reaching for the hem of Josh's shirt. He pulled it up and over Josh's head, tossing it to the side before speaking. 

"Okay," Brett said. "With a body like that, why on  _ Earth _ were you dressed like a fucking  _ crayon _ ?!" He almost sounded distressed as he did so. 

"Uh...last minute costume?"

"Right." Brett nodded. He pushed Josh down on the bed so hard that he bounced back up and off the mattress slightly. "Definitely my turn."

Brett took control of the tequila, pouring it over Josh's torso. Then, rather than stay off to the side of the bed like Josh had, Brett climbed up, his knees bracketing Josh's legs as he leaned down, licking his tongue up and around Josh's belly button, lapping up the tequila. 

When he had gotten it all, though, he didn't stop. He ran his tongue up Josh's body, from his abdomen to his chest, to the base of his throat, his long torso stretching over Josh as he did so. 

"Oh my god," Josh gasped as Brett began to suck on his throat, just above his collarbone. 

"Do you want me to stop?" Brett asked, looking up at him. 

"No, nope, absolutely not."

"Good." Brett grinned and got back to work. 

Josh reached for covers on the unmade bed, bunching the sheets in his fist as Brett sucked a deep, red mark on his throat. 

"God, you're reactive," Brett said as he pulled back. He had his palms on the mattress, holding his body up above Josh's as he looked down at the dark haired man panting beneath him. "I like that."

Without giving Josh a chance to respond, Brett leaned down, kissing him. He bent his elbows, lowering himself onto Josh, their torso's, both still sticky from the tequila, pressing together as they kissed. Josh moved his hands from the bedsheets, wrapping his arms around Brett's torso as they made out. 

They weren't sober, and it was sloppy to a degree, but to Josh, it felt absolutely amazing, until...

"Oh, ow, ouch!" Josh yelped. 

"What?" Brett asked. 

"Your hatchet," Josh said. "It's digging into my side."

"Oh, fuck." Brett laughed, and removed the hatchet from his suspenders, tossing it aside. "Problem solved," he said.   
  
Brett leaned down to kiss Josh again, this time more heatedly, and Josh got lost in it.

"Okay, okay, pause," Brett said after a while, moving off of Josh. 

"Did I do something wrong?" Josh asked, raising himself up on his elbows to watch Brett. 

"No, no, absolutely not. You are doing everything very, _ very _ right, I just..." he undid the suspenders, tossing them aside. "These are getting in the way." He undid the button and zipper on the bulky fire pants, toeing off his boots, and stepping out of the pants to reveal perhaps the tightest red boxer briefs that Josh had ever seen in his life.

" _ Oh _ ." Josh gulped, looking at Brett, standing there in just his underwear. 

"Yeah." He smiled. "Looks good, doesn't it?"

Josh just nodded, wordless. 

"You wanna...get a little more comfortable?" Brett asked. 

Josh bit his lip, then nodded. He kicked his chucks off, and reached for his belt before Brett stopped him. With a grin, he climbed back on the bed. 

"Let me," he said. 

"Okay." Josh just leaned back on his elbows, watching as Brett lowered himself down over Josh's belt, taking the leather material in his  _ teeth _ of all things. 

"Oh my fucking god," Josh gasped, watching as Brett expertly undid his belt, removing it entirely and tossing it aside using only his teeth, tongue, and lips. 

"Just a little trick I've picked up," Brett said with a grin, nimble fingers moving to rid Josh of his pants.

Soon, Josh was relegated to his own black boxer briefs, and completely giving in to Brett. The guy knew how to do things with his hips that Josh wasn't sure should be anatomically possible, and he was well and truly distracted. 

"Fuck you're so hot," Brett growled in his ear. "I can't believe you were dressed as a crayon."

"What would you have had me dress as?" Josh asked, rolling them over so that he was on top.

"Nothing. No clothes. I think maybe ever." Brett reached up, pulling at the waistband of Josh's boxer briefs, grinning as Josh's cock sprung out of them. "Even your dick is pretty."

"So says the most perfect human specimen I've ever seen," Josh countered.

"True." Brett smiled. "I'm hot, you're hot...so why do we still have any clothes on at all?"

"That...is a good point." Josh grinned, shifting slightly so that they could both shed their undergarments, and soon, they were rolling around the bed together with a reckless abandon that only tequila could provide. 

When Josh woke the next morning, he was buck naked in Brett's bed with the other man, equally naked, sprawled across him. One of the Burger King crowns was around Josh's ankle, the other crushed under Brett's body. With a sigh, Josh remembered both of them donning the crowns for round two after declaring themselves "Kings of the Bedroom" following round one. 

The purple crayon hat was just to the left of his head on the pillow, and the toy hatchet from Brett's costume was just to the right of Brett's shoulder. 

"Oh god," Josh gulped, as images from last night, and possibly early this morning, sprang into his mind. 

He remembered both of them laughing hysterically as Brett plopped the crayon hat over Josh's dick between kisses. He recalled them laughing equally as hard as Josh tapped the plastic blade of the hatchet against Brett's erection. 

"What are you doing?" Brett had laughed. 

"Chopping wood," Josh had teased. 

Brett had groaned, but had still been laughing as he had tackled Josh back onto the bed. 

Josh had had sex before, of course, but as he lay there, recalling various parts of the evening, even with his head pounding, he was pretty sure that he had never laughed that much in bed before. 

He had liked it. A lot. 

With a sigh, he did his best to extract himself from underneath Brett's body. Quietly, he padded around the room, looking for his clothes. He pulled his underwear back on, and fished his phone from the pocket of his jeans. He sighed, noting that he had several texts from Tracy. 

**Yo, where are you at? I'm ready to hit the road.**

**Josh? You okay?**

**Um, it has just been brought to my attention that 'some guy dressed as a crayon' was the co-Beer Pong Champion? What kind of night are you having?**

**JOSHUA EDUARDO DIAZ ARE YOU GETTING LAID? SOMEONE JUST SAID YOU WENT UPSTAIRS WITH BRETT TALBOT**

**Okay, done texting now. Ride that stallion all night long. Call me when you're sober.**

Josh sighed, and tossed the phone back into his pocket, continuing to work on getting dressed.

"Unnnng." 

Josh was halfway into his jeans when he heard a groan from the bed.

"Where're you going, Brown Eyes?" Brett asked, his voice heavy with sleep. 

"Oh, I was just..."

"No." Brett shook his head. His hair was absolutely everywhere, and he looked about as fucked up as Josh felt. "Come back to bed, Josh."

"Wait." Josh froze, one leg in his jeans, the other out. "You know my name?"

"Yes, I know your name." Brett rolled his eyes. "And considering how loudly I screamed it out last night, I'm pretty sure everyone in this house knows it, too."

"Oh god." Josh gulped. 

"Seriously." Brett sat up. "Where are you going?

"I was just gonna...you know, go back to my room."

"Why?" Brett asked. 

"I didn't think you would want me here, or...I don't know."

"That's ridiculous. Come on. Jeans off. Back to bed with you."

With a smile, Josh stepped out of his jeans and climbed back into bed. Brett slung his arm around him, pulling Josh in close, nuzzling against him. 

"Do you remember last night?" Josh asked. 

"Mmm." Brett nodded. "I remember you holding me down on the mattress saying 'trick or treat,'" Brett said. "I said 'trick' and you full on flipped me over and bit my ass cheek, so I tried ‘treat’, and you gave me one of the four best blowjobs of my life."

"Oh god." Josh gulped as the memories came racing back to him. 

"I also remember-"

"The hatchet?" Josh guessed. 

"Yup." Brett nodded. "And the crayon hat."

"Jesus Christ," Josh groaned. 

"I've had sex with a lot of people, guys, girls, everyone," Brett said. "But I don't think I have ever, in my life, had that much fun in bed."

"Yeah," Josh smiled, leaning against him. "Me neither."

"Mmmmmmmmm." Brett groaned. "Are you as hungover as I am?"

"Yes." Josh nodded. "Very much so."

"Then why were you trying to sneak out on me, huh?"

"I just...didn't think you'd want me here when you woke up."

"Ah, so I see you're back to being shy."

"I just..."

"Last night, you bit me on the ass," Brett said. "You threatened to tie me to my bed with my own suspenders, and told me that I owed you one blow job for each of my abs, and then you counted them. You counted my abs. With your tongue. And now you think I don't want you here?"

"Oh god, I...forgot I did that..." Josh laughed, his cheeks heating up. 

"I want you here." Brett dragged him in close, kissing him, morning breath and all. "So hush, close your eyes, go back to sleep for a few more hours. When we're both functional, we'll go to that diner on Main, and drink coffee and eat pancakes until we either puke, level out, or both...and after that." Brett bit down gently on Josh's shoulder. "We can figure out what we want this to be."

"Okay." Josh snuggled into Brett's arms. 

"That sound good to you, Crayon Boy?"

"Yeah." Josh smiled. "Yeah, it really does."


End file.
